Peaceful
by Juura99
Summary: "It's cold. Why is it cold? Oh, I remember now. It's because I'm dying, right?"...short, quick little thing. Naruto POV. Non-canon. Sasunaru. Rated M for bad language. R&R. Thanks! Third Part now up!
1. Peaceful

**Not really sure where I got the inspiration for this. It just, kind of wrote itself. When the last word was down I kind of did a double take and said "When the fuck did I do this? Wasn't I on youtube a second ago?" **

**So yeah, here's a total random one-shot thing.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Naruto POV until the very very last little bit, but I'm sure you will be able to figure out when it swaps.**

**On with my random, blank-out moment writings.  
**

* * *

The rain is cold. Very cold. Almost like ice.

Or is it just me?

Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the one that feels like ice. Everything is cold now. Maybe it's not the rain. No, it's not the rain. It's me.

Why am I so cold? Why am I so very cold and sore?

Why?

I can't remember just yet. But I'm trying. But it's so cold. So very cold. And it hurts.

My chest hurts. Why does my chest hurt? Why is it getting worse?

Oh.

I remember now.

My chest hurts, and I feel so cold...because I'm dying.

Yes. That's right. I'm dying. I'm lying in an alleyway, in the rain. Bleeding, choking...dying.

Alone. I'm alone.

Damn. I didn't want to die alone.

But who would come into an alleyway?

Well, aside from the bastards who attacked me and shoved that knife into my chest. And they didn't even steal my shit. They just jumped out and shoved that fucking blade into me.

Ow, it still really hurts. So I'm not on the edge of death _just_ yet. Maybe I should pray?

...

No. I've never been religious, and I'm not the type to use religion when it suits me. So praying would be pointless.

I'd probably get kicked out of heaven anyway. They'd say I'm too annoying. And I doubt they'd let an angel wear orange.

If I can't wear orange, then I don't want to be an angel. And if there's no ramen, heaven just turned into hell.

Heh. Funny how even when I'm bleeding and lying on this hard-as-fuck concrete I still obsess over ramen.

Sasuke would laugh. I'm sure out of everything that I do, this would crack that bloody stoic mask he always wears.

Bastard.

I wonder what he'll say when he finds out I'm dead.

Wait. I'm actually supposed to be meeting him in a few minutes. In that bar, which happens to be right next to the building I'm currently dying behind.

Oh, the cruel irony _never_ ends.

I wonder what we would've talked about tonight. Maybe our work. Not that he cares about my job as a waiter, but I could've told him about how I tripped and spilled a tray of snails all over Ino and Sakura.

If he didn't laugh, he would've smirked and said "Good work Dobe."

I can hear his voice in my head, and I can see his face. That's how close we are. I can conjure an image without much work.

I guess if there's one face I'm going to see when I die, Sasuke is a pretty good choice. He's my best friend after all.

My best friend.

My first friend.

_And_ my first love.

Not that he knows that. Guy is most likely straighter than a ruler. And I didn't want to screw up our friendship over something like sexual preferences.

Why am I thinking about this? It's depressing to think about almost ruined friendships. Let me reminisce about my life. It's starting to flash before my eyes.

...

...

Holy shit I really _did_ eat a lot of ramen. Maybe the others had a point when they said I took it too far.

Oh well. Not much I can do now.

Fuck, it's gotten even colder. And I'm starting to go numb. The rain is letting up though. Too bad, actually. Now my blood is pooling around me. I can kind of smell it.

Wonder what the time is? I know it is dark, but that's about it. Sasuke's probably complaining about how late I am.

Hehe. Poor bastard. He _hates_ it when people are late.

But it's not like I can do anything about it. I can't feel my legs or arms anymore, and I'll be fucked by a rabid chipmunk before I even _think_ about trying to move my head.

Bastard will just have to deal with it. Then he might feel a little bit guilty when he finds out I was late because I was dying in an alleyway.

Well, at least someone will see a joke in my demise.

I wonder what my funeral will be like?

Maybe they'll play all that sad music and shit, and the girls will be crying. I know Hinata will cry. She's always been sensitive. She's a good friend.

I know exactly how Kiba will react. He'll be shocked at first hearing it. Then he'll go on a rampage, trashing his room and yelling about how he was going to kill the bastards who did this. Then he would sit in the middle of the floor, and sob for a bit.

But when it would come time for my funeral, he would do his utter best to make people smile. I know this because I told him once that that was his job. I had said to him "Kiba, if I die before you, your job at my funeral is too try and cheer people up. I don't want everyone to be sad because of me."

He had smiled, bumped my fist with his and promised me he'd do just that.

But I'm sure he never thought he'd have to do it. Sorry Dog-breathe, but you _did _promise.

Ino would cry too. She'll call me stupid for walking in an alley. Shikamaru won't say anything, but I know he'll cry when no one is looking. He did the same when his godfather Asuma died. I saw him, but he never knew that.

Chouji will drown his sorrow in food. God, I hope my death doesn't cause him to gain all the weight he's worked so hard to lose. That would suck.

Sakura.

She wouldn't cry. Not at first.

She'd be strong for everyone else.

She would cry later.

I'm sorry that I didn't spend more time with her. She was a great friend.

Tsunade will throw a fit. She'll probably trash her office. Either that or drink fifty bottles of Sake.

Then again, if she does that she'll still trash her office while looking for the next bottle.

Iruka. God, he'll bawl his eyes out. I feel bad just thinking about it. But Kakashi will comfort him. He won't cry either. He'll just grimace and say some sentimental shit, but he won't cry.

Because he's a strong motherfucker.

And a pervert. Just like Jiraiya. Maybe I'll see the old weirdo in heaven...

Can perverts go to heaven?

Wow, it's freezing. Guess I'm almost done for. I can't really feel anything but cold now. And things are blurry, and darker than before.

What's that noise?

Oh. It's my ringtone.

Sasuke is calling me.

Sorry dude, but I can't answer you this time. I wish I could. It would be awesome to hear your voice before I go.

Shit.

Why am I crying now? I've come to terms with the fact that I'm a dead man.

But I'm really crying. Fuck, if I wasn't struggling to breathe, I'd be howling.

Why is that?

...

I know why.

It's because of Sasuke.

I want to see him again. For real and not as a mental image.

I want to hear him call me. I want to hear his voice say "Yo dobe. You're late."

Fuck, I want to see his face. I want to look into those dark eyes and see his pale skin. I want to feel his hand on my shoulder while he calls me an idiot for something.

I want to hear his voice.

I want to see him once more.

...

I'm not religious, but fucking hell I'm praying for this. Please, just let me see Sasuke once more. Even if it's only a passing glance! Just once more! Please!

God, please. I want to see Sasuke.

My phone is still ringing. I can hear it. The ringtone is obnoxiously loud to everyone else but to me, right now, it sounds distant.

There's another sound too. What is it? It's so soft and faint.

"...uto!"

What?

"..ruto! Naruto! Wake up! Naruto!"

What is this?

There's a pressure, before a strange floating feeling. I'm being lifted up. Not completely off the ground.

No, I'm being turned over.

My eyes. When did I close them? I don't know but _fuck _it's hard to open them.

"Naruto! Oh God, please wake up! Naru!"

That voice. It's there. It's really there.

"...Sa...su...ke..."

I can manage that. And I can manage a small opening in my eyes.

It's all blurred. But there, right above me is a pale skinned, raven haired blob.

Sasuke.

God took pity on me. He answered my prayer.

"Naruto! Fuck, Naru, stay with me! The ambulance is coming! Just stay awake!"

He is cradling me in his lap. His arms are around my torso. His hands are pressed to the wound in my chest, trying to stop the blood.

I like this. I like being here, in his arms.

If I'm going to die, I want to be here. I can be at peace here.

"Naru! Naru don't let go! Hang on! They're almost here! Just hang on, please! Fuck, hang on dobe! Don't you dare die on me!"

He sounds so desperate. I've never heard him like this. I'll try to hang on because he's asking me.

But it's really hard. The edges of my already blurred vision are turning black.

"...Sa..suke..."

I need to tell him. I just realized I'd probably never get another chance.

"Shh! Don't talk, just stay awake. They're almost here! I can hear the sirens. Just hang on a bit, please."

No. I need to say this. I need to.

"..Sa..suke...I...lo...love...y –"

I'm coughing now. Blood is spurting out of my mouth. Fuck, this _hurts_. I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt. But this is fucking painful!

His eyes are wide. I got some blood on his face. I want to wipe it away, but I can't move.

"N-Naruto..."

He's sobbing. The proud Uchiha Sasuke is crying.

Now I _really _feel bad.

Maybe I should've kept to myself after all.

"Naru...I love you too! Don't die! Please don't leave me! Naruto!"

My fading heart missed a beat there, and it wasn't because it's about to give out.

Sasuke said he loves me.

_He _loves _me_.

Well, gee, I guess I can sort of die happy. I know that I was loved by the one I loved back.

Wow, my eyes are really heavy.

"No! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Naruto, I love you so stay! Fuck, please stay!"

There are loud sirens, slamming doors and lots of footsteps.

"Sir, please back away. We need to get him into the ambulance."

"Save him! Hurry up and save him!"

"Please calm down sir, we're going to do everything we can."

Now there are lots of hands. No, only two pairs, but it feels like more. They're lifting me up.

And now they're putting me on a stretcher.

We're moving.

Some of the hands are tending to my chest. I can hear Sasuke following them.

Now I'm in the ambulance. The lights are bright and they hurt my eyes.

We start moving. I can feel the car bump along a bit.

Sasuke's still here. He's holding onto my hand tightly and telling me to stay awake.

"Heart rate is dropping!"

Everything is fading, very slowly.

"Shit, we need to hurry."

I can't move. I can barely breathe.

"Naruto! Naruto hang on!"

I'm sorry Sasuke.

But it's too hard. I can't...keep...my eyes...open.

Through my lashes, I can vaguely make you out amongst all the other blurry shapes. Faintly, I can see you one last time.

"...Sa...suke.."

It all fades to black.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in the waiting room, outside the E.R.

He was staring at the ground, his hands clasped together in front of him.

The front of his white shirt was covered in blood. Fresh blood.

Naruto's blood.

"Fuck!" he hissed, gritting his teeth.

He didn't know how his best friend, his love, was doing. The doctors had wheeled him away as soon as they arrived at the hospital, giving him emergency treatment on sight.

Now, it was almost an hour later and still Sasuke was sitting here.

"Don't you dare die on me, Naruto. Not now. Not _ever_." He whispered into the silence.

The light of the sign over the room clicked off. The door opened.

And the doctor stepped out.

He stood, turning to face him. He knew he looked like shit, with tear streaks, bloody clothes and hands, and wet hair, but fuck if he cared.

"Naruto. What happened to Naruto?" he demanded in a whisper.

The doctor regarded him silently for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder.

As the man spoke, Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly.

When the doctor was finished, he fell to his knees, clutching his heart. A sob escaped him and fresh tears made their way down his face.

"Naruto." He whispered. The doctor knelt down, rubbing his back sympathetically before pulling him to his feet.

"C-Can I see him...please?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick with emotion. The doctor hesitated, but nodded.

"Very well. It's not allowed, but I'll let it slip this time." And with that the man opened the door and led the Uchiha inside.

Sasuke took slow steps, his breathing becoming more and more ragged as he approached the bed/table.

When he was beside it, his hand left his chest to slowly reach down and caress the normally tan, whiskered cheek.

The cheek that was still so cold.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. He looked down into that peaceful, angelic face.

So peaceful. His face, framed by blonde locks was a symbol of pure innocence.

Sasuke stroked the cold cheek, noting how pale it was compared to its usual dark tan. He took a shuddering breathe, willing away the tears that threatened to spring from his eyes as the doctors words came back to him.

'_You made the call just in time. You're friend is going to be perfectly fine. He just needs a lot of rest._'

"How long will he be asleep?" Sasuke asked the nurse who stood watching them quietly. She smiled.

"He should wake up sometime tomorrow. He's a fighter, so he'll regain his strength soon." She said with absolute certainty in her voice.

Sasuke smiled, nodding.

It was going to be alright. Naruto was going to be alright.

Everything was going to be just fine now.

* * *

**And there we have my failed attempt at killing Naruto. I just can't do it. Everytime I try, I break down, beat myself up, and change it into some miraculous recovery.**

**So, what do you think? Cool? Sad? Sweet? A complete waste of a few minutes of your lifetime?**

**Well, reveiws would make me happy, an when I'm happy, I write more, and when I write more, I add more chapters to my ongoing stories as well as write more one-shots! So you see, reviews are really cool!**

** Press the button...c'mon, you know you want to!  
**


	2. Peaceful II

**Hey! Well, since so many people asked for a sequel to Peaceful I just couldn't deny them. So here we have the next part.**

**Hope you all like it! **

**Naruto POV until the last bit at the end, just like last time.  
**

* * *

...

It's warm.

Wow, how's that for a contrast. I'm sure I was freezing earlier.

But now it's warm.

Not hot. Just..._warm_.

A comfortable warm.

Like the embrace of a mother's arms.

Oh shit, I'm dead aren't I? Yep, I'm dead and now my dead mother is hugging me.

...

But then why is it dark?

I'm pretty sure heaven is supposed to be white, with fluffy clouds and lots of old people in white robes singing bad choir songs.

...

Or did I go to hell?

No, my mother would not be in hell. Maybe it's Jiraiya?

...

Nope.

So then where am I? It's warm, but it's dark. I feel safe, even though I really shouldn't.

What's the last thing I remember?

I remember walking into the alleyway. I was going to go into the bar two buildings away using the back entrance. I wanted to sneak up on my best friend and see if I could scare him. Not likely.

I remember hearing something, and turning.

Then pain.

A lot of pain and crimson blood. Someone was staring at me, a wicked leer on their face.

White hair, down to his shoulders. A bandana on. And he had just shoved a knife into my chest.

Now that I think of his face, I recognize him. From the news. He's an escaped criminal. He's insane.

Something Mizuki, or whatever.

And that motherfucker stabbed me right in the chest.

Asshole.

Then I was on the ground, on my stomach, bleeding. And it was raining.

And I was alone.

Yes, I remember it all.

And then I was thinking of Sasuke.

And by some miracle that makes me reconsider my religious views, Sasuke found me. He was there, holding me and telling me to hang on.

His arms were around me.

Is that where I am now? Wrapped in Sasuke's arms again?

God, that would be great.

Maybe I should try to open my eyes since they're closed.

...Oh.

I just solved the mystery as to why it was dark.

Geez, even in possible death I'm a dobe.

Sasuke would be proud that I lived up to my name.

Okay, so here we go. Open my eyes.

...

FUCK! That hurts! Too bright!

Maybe I am in heaven. I just saw a glimpse of _WHITE _everything!

Ow. My head hurts.

But I'm not one to give up so easily. One more time at least.

...

Still fucking painful, but I can bear it.

Hmmm...so I'm not in heaven. I'm in heaven's _waiting room_.

The hospital.

I'm lying on a bed. Rather comfortable bed, I might add.

Ah, the blankets are covering me. That's why I'm so warm.

But there's something else. Something else in on top of me.

I'm facing the ceiling, so it might be a bit hard to look down, but I want to see what the hell is on top of me.

Here goes nothing.

...

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

Holy rice shitting shinobi and all their _cousins_.

Sasuke's lying on top of me. Not next to me, not sitting on the side. He's on fucking top of me.

And he's actually really light.

He needs to eat more ramen.

...

Focus, dude, _focus_! You're best friend is lying on you!

Not that I really mind all that much.

I do love him after all.

"_Naruto...I love you too!"_

H.O.L.Y S.H.I.T.

That weird thing that moniters my heartbeat is working overtime. Because my heart is trying to indent itself into my chest.

Sasuke said he _loves_ me.

Sasuke said _he_ loves _me_.

_Sasuke_ said he loves _me_.

Shit, remember to breathe! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

Good, got that down. Now, focus on slowing your heart down too. We don't want some freaky nurse running in.

Or do we? That might scare the shit out of Sasuke.

...

Nah, save it for later.

Focus on trying to wake him up gently.

Let's see, can I move anything?

...

Toes- fully operational. Fingers-fully operational.

Mouth- ...what the fuck is on my mouth?

Oh. It's an oxygen mask.

Funny how I never really notice these things from the start.

Okay, I wonder if my voice works. Let's try.

"...S..su...e..."

Well, _that _was _pathetic_. Damn, my throat kind of burns. Must be from coughing up blood and half my lungs.

Let's try again. Without the total suckish-ness this time.

"Sa...Su...Ke!"

Much better.

...

This guy sleeps like a fucking rock. I'll remember that and use it to my advantage later.

"Sasuke!"

Hey, I said it in one go! Victory for me!

Oh shit he's moving. He's waking up.

And now, once again, I realize how much of a dobe I am.

I didn't think about what to say to him.

"Mmn.."

Aw, he's so cute when he groans with pre-waking bastardness.

Ah, he's looking around now. I can see his eyes. They're bleary and tired, but they're still that beautiful onyx colour.

And his hair. The guy has some serious bed head.

No...wait.

That's just his usual duck-butt hairstyle.

Never mind.

"...N-Naruto?"

Oh, shit. Forgot you can't really smile while wearing an oxygen mask. It doesn't work to well.

"Hey...Sas..uke."

Talking is painful. So I'll try to keep it down a bit.

Heh, Sasuke's staring at me like I've just risen from the dead.

Or maybe I have?

Well, I can focus on the little details later. For now I'll focus on the fact that my best friend looks ready to cry.

...Scratch that.

He is crying.

And now I feel bad again. I made him cry again.

Gee, I'm awful aren't I? I'll buy him some flowers later.

...

Wait! _I'm_ the sick one! _He_ must buy _me_ flowers!

There we go, the order of the world is restored.

Oh crap he's talking. What's he saying?

"..o you have any idea how fucking worried I was? _Dammit_, Naru why did you go down that alley? What if I didn't find you when I did? You would've..." he chokes here.

I feel really bad. I made him worry about me to the point of tears, sleep deprivation and other forms of out-of-characterness.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say right now.

He's staring at me now. But there's something in his eyes. An emotion I thought I'd only see in my own eyes when I look at him.

He's leaning forward. Hey, he took off my mask. Idiot, what if I suffocate without it!

...

Who cares?

His lips are so soft. I can't believe he's really a guy. Guys shouldn't have such soft, delicious lips.

But his are. And I love the feeling of them pressed against mine. It's a tender kiss. Nothing heated, but filled with passion.

No! Come back here! Don't lean back! Argh, you're an asshole! I was enjoying that!

"Heh, don't look so pissed Naru. We'll have plenty of time to do that later."

I like the sound of that. Okay, so I'll smile now that the mask is off and I'm not suffocating.

"Who did this to you?"

Drop the smile. He's gone into avenger mode again. Damn, he always gets pissy when in this mood.

"Never mind about that. I'm alive, so that's fine for now."

My voice is still scratchy and my throat still hurts, but it's getting better.

Oh, shit he looks ready to kick my ass.

"No, it's not fine! Some son of a bitch had the nerve to try and kill you! I'm not going to sit back and relax until that motherfucker is dead or behind bars!"

"Sasuke...stop shouting, I'm sensitive to loud noises."

That's not entirely a lie. My ears are ringing from his little outburst. But I don't really mind since I get to hear his voice, but I don't want to wake up any other patients.

He's calming himself. His face has softened a bit. He gives me another kiss.

"Sorry. I'm just...I was so close to losing you...I can't even begin to imagine what I would've done if you had..." he stops, reaching over and grasping my hand. I smile, squeezing the pale fingers with my own.

"It's okay. Let's just...focus on the fact that I'm alive for now." I say slowly. I don't want to upset him. He gives a small smile, and gives me another kiss.

I'm really starting to like those.

Before he can pull away again, I stick my tongue out, and swipe at his lip.

Heh, I made him gasp. That's another win for me!

...

Holy shit, his tongue has skill! My head feels all light and fuzzy. And I'm pretty sure it's not from any medication.

No! You _bastard _how dare you pull away again! Do you enjoy making me whimper!

...

Not that, uh, I whimpered or anything.

Oh fuck it, I whimpered.

He's smirking at me. The cocky moron.

"You're so cute when you pout."

Who the fuck says that! I'm a guy! I may be gay for him, but that doesn't mean I'm all girly.

Yes! I can move my hand!

So, let me flip him off.

He's chuckling at me! Oh, he's _so _going to get it when I'm out of here!

That raises a good question though.

"When am I getting out of here?"

Oh dear, solemn looks are never good. Please don't tell my I'm stuck here for long.

"The doctor says that you need to stay here for at least three days to recover. And he also wants to keep you a little longer for observation."

My newly appointed religious figure is testing me, I just know it.

"Three days plus extra? That's so not fair!"

"Calm down dobe. Don't stress yourself! You need to rest. The more rest you get the faster you heal, and the faster you heal the faster you get to come home with me."

Well, he has a point ther- wait, what?

"Come home with..._you_?"

"Yes, dobe. You're moving in with me."

Did I miss the memo? When was I going to be told about this!

"Right now. I just told you."

Shit, did I say that out loud?

...

Yes.

"You want me to live with you?"

Why do I sound so...hopeful?

Aw well, maybe because I've wanted to live with him since...forever.

"Yes. I've already asked Kiba to help move your stuff. He's actually coming to visit soon."

Kiba.

Looks like he was spared the job of being the cheer bringer at my funeral.

Lucky break, Dog-breath. Lucky break.

"How long have I been here?"

"I found you at around ten thirty. You were in surgery for about an hour or so. It's now half past twelve in the afternoon."

...

"Dude, I'm in a hospital. _Please _don't make me do maths."

"You've been out for just over fifteen hours."

Wow, that's the longest I've ever been unconscious or asleep. I usually wake up quite easily.

I know, it's surprising but it's true.

"What did Kiba say when you told him? What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'd found you stabbed and dying in an alleyway. He tore his room apart over the phone. I heard his mother screaming for him to calm down. Then when I told him that you'd made it through the surgery and that you were going to be all right he just hung up. But his mother called me soon after and demanded to know why her son was singing choir praises at the top of his lungs at one in the morning."

I laughed. It hurt and I shouldn't have done it but I laughed. Kiba was always so dramatic. He took everything to the extreme.

Sasuke was laughing too. He stroked my hand, watching me as I tried to calm down. His eyes were so warm. So different from the usual stoic bastard mask he wears. He's showing compassion, and kindness and love now.

And it's all directed at me.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"...I love you."

"...I love you too, Naruto."

I smile and lay back, content with everything.

I'm really tired. Guess I should go back to sleep. Sasuke's whispering soothing things to me, encouraging me to pass out.

Well, if he insists.

I just hope he's here when I wake up.

* * *

"Dude, if I ever find the fucker that did this, I'm gonna rip his balls out through his ass!"

"Ew, gross! Nice visual!"

"Well, the fucker will deserve it! Right?"

"I-I suppose s-so. B-but won't y-you get in t-trouble?"

"Pfft. Fuck if I care."

"Be quiet Kiba! You'll wake him up!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Hn."

"I h-hope he's a-alright?"

"The doctor says he just needs a lot of rest."

"...and how are you doing?"

"?"

"Well, you were the one who found him. Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm fine, Sakura. I'm just glad he's okay."

"Dude, you have no idea how fucking relieved I was when you told me he was going to be alright!"

"Actually I do have an idea. So, which choir praises were you singing?"

"'Hallelujah', 'Praise be to God' and 'Rejoice'. And I rocked at it, by the way."

"Since when did you know choir songs?"

"Since my young days of innocence, my dear Sakura."

"Pfft. Innocent? You? Please."

"Fuck off!"

"Everyone! H-he's w-waking up!"

Actually, I'd been awake for a while. It's hard to stay in a peaceful sleep with Kiba in the room.

From what I've heard, it seems that Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata are in the room with me.

"Naruto?"

Ah, Sakura. I swear she's bi-polar. Earlier she sounded really sceptic, and now she sounds like a caring mother.

"Naru?"

Sasuke's voice is so smooth. He should talk for those skin care ads. The woman will flock just listening to him.

"Hey Foxy! Are you in there?"

And Kiba ruins the moment once again.

"Shut up Dog-breath."

There's a collective sigh after I speak. Looks like they were afraid I'd lost my voice or something.

Well, guess I should open my eyes.

BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT MOTHER_FUCKING_ LIGHT!

"OW! Turn off the lights!"

There's the sound of movement while I clutch at my head. Agh, it's throbbing now. Stupid hospital lights.

"There we go. The lights are off."

Let's try again, and hopefully avoid all pain.

...

"Much better."

I can finally get a good look at everything. Of course, that's only after Sasuke helps me sit up slightly. My chest is still wrapped in bandages, and it's a bit sore, but otherwise I'm feeling great.

Aside from the throbbing headache of course.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you're okay."

Sakura gives me a light hug, and I manage to return it with one arm. Her bubblegum pink hair is tied back for once, showing her sea foam green eyes. She's wearing that red shirt I gave her for Christmas last year.

I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Oh, no wait. I'm just hungry.

I wonder if they serve ramen here?

"No ramen."

Okay, I know for a fact that I didn't think that out loud. So how the fuck did they all know what I was thinking of!

"If you're wondering how we know, it's because you always start drooling when you think of ramen. But you can't have any because it's too unhealthy." Sakura explains.

Damn.

Sasuke laughs lightly and just leans over to peck me on the cheek.

Shit! Do the others know?

...

Well, no one is saying anything. And they're not really staring at me in a 'holy-fuck-you-just-let-Sasuke-kiss-you' kind of way.

No, it's more of a 'it's-about-time-dickwad' kind of way.

Well, except Hinata. She's just blushing, like always.

"So, when do you want me to move your shit apartment into Sasuke's not so shit apartment?" Kiba asks, grinning.

"I do not have a shit apartment."

It's a lie. My apartment is so shitty, even the flies avoid it.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say."

Mental note: First order of business when out of hospital- beat the shit out of Kiba.

I'm feeling kind of tired again. They seem to notice, because they start talking a lot softer.

It's great to have friends around me like this.

Sleep comes easy.

* * *

**-Three weeks later—Normal POV-**

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the deserted streets, zipping up his coat and shoving his hands into his pockets. The wind was icy tonight, he hunched his shoulders in an effort to keep his ears warm.

He'd had to stay late at his work, seeing as the new employee had screwed up several files. Stupid idiot. Sasuke had had to re-order all the files, pack them away and then teach the newbie the right way to do it.

Now, because of that, he was walking out in the streets at quarter past ten at night. It was a cloudy night, and the moon was hidden from view.

Pity. He'd always liked watching the moon.

He was passing a few buildings when something caught his eye. He stopped, and looked to the side to see an alleyway.

It was empty, without any rubble at all. The light from a street lamp flooded through, illuminating the ground a bit.

He saw it.

There, halfway down and on the very edge of the light, was a large, dark stain.

A blood stain.

It was three weeks old, but it was still noticeable. As Sasuke stared at it, memories of that horrid night came flooding back to him.

**-Flashback-**

He'd had one of the shittiest days ever. His boss had yelled at him, Neji had won a bet, he'd almost broken his neck when some brat knocked him over near the stairs and his stupid older brother had been an ass.

He'd been ready to kill someone when his phone had rang.

"Hello?" he answered, still miffed.

"Yo, Sasuke! It' me! Want to go for a drink in our favourite bar?"

Sasuke sighed and thanked whatever higher power had given Naruto the urge to go drinking.

"Sure. Meet me there at ten."

"Gotcha! Later babes!" Naruto had laughed at the nickname. It was one he often teased Sasuke with, saying how they were always hanging out together like a couple.

Sasuke sighed. If only the idiot knew just how much Sasuke wished that nickname was serious and not just a joke.

He'd been in love with Naruto for years, but he'd never said anything.

Why?

Because Naruto was his best friend, and he didn't want to risk losing him. Simple as that.

He looked at his watch and realized he'd have time for a quick shower and change of clothes.

After he was ready, he set out to the bar, arriving ten minutes early.

He knew Naruto would be about five minutes late. A total of fifteen minutes alone for him.

He sat down and ordered a drink. Nothing heavy, just a shot. He didn't want to get drunk before Naruto had even arrived.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm on my way there. Are you already there?"

"Yes."

"Dammit, bastard. Why're you always so punctual?"

"Because, dobe, I'm not you."

"Whatever, teme. See you in a bit."

"Hn."

He hung up with a small smile on his face. One thing about Naruto was he always let people know what he was doing. Even if no one asked he would tell you.

Example being the time he strutted down the high school corridor calling out "I'm going to go take a dump! Feel free to join me!"

He'd gotten suspended.

Sasuke had laughed in the safety of his own room.

"Hn. Dobe." He said affectionately.

...

...

Something was wrong. It was already twenty-five past ten. Naruto should've been there by now. Sasuke looked down at his phone, glaring at the time.

Had the idiot stood him up?

...

No,he wouldn't do that. Sasuke sighed, and pressed the speed dail for Naruto.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang again.

And then rang some more.

And then –"Hi! This is Naruto, but of course if you're calling me, you should already know that! I'm not here so leave a message and I might get back to you! Later!" followed by a beep.

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and stared at it.

"Somethings not right." He murmured.

Another thing about Naruto...He always answered his phone. Always.

He even took it with him in the bathroom.

So if Naruto wasn't answering, something was wrong.

Sasuke felt something tighten in his stomach, and he slapped some cash onto the counter before getting up and leaving.

It had been raining, but stopped now.

He planned to walk the same path Naruto would take to get to the bar.

He was passing the building next to the bar when he decided to try calling again.

Snapping out his phone, he pressed the button and carried on walking, listening to the ringing.

'_Dead as dead can be, my doctor tells me. But I just can't believe him, never the optimistic one-_'

Sasuke froze mid-step, his eyes widening.

That was Naruto's ringtone. He listened as the song Passive by A Perfect Circle continued playing, before registering that he wasn't hearing things.

His head snapped to the side to see an alleyway. The music was coming from there.

A street lamp behind him flickered to life, its eerie yellow glow casting some light into the otherwise dingy alley.

Sasuke's heart stopped as the light illuminated a body lying in a pool of blood.

"No." He whispered, beginning to run forward "Naruto!"

And everything had passed by in a blur from then.

**-End flashback-**

Sasuke shivered at the memory of holding a bloodied and almost dead Naruto in his arms.

He had never been so scared in his life as he had been that night.

However, there was one single good even that came from the entire traumatic experience.

'_Sasuke...I...love you..._'

Naruto had confessed.

And so had Sasuke.

He smiled slightly at the thought of his best-friend-turned-lover's face.

He decided to get moving.

When he arrived at his apartment, he opened the door and called out "I'm home!"

He was met with silence.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he slipped off his shoes and walked down the hall to the living room.

The sight that greeted him made him smile.

Naruto was lying on the couch, curled up in an almost fetal position. His arms were wrapped around the large fox plushie that Sakura had given him as a 'get-well' gift. He wore orange pyjama pants and a black wife beater. His golden hair fell haphazardly around his face and he was snoring softly.

Sasuke crept up behind the couch and leaned down a bit. He placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead. When he pulled back, Naruto had a content smile on his face while he slept.

"I'm home, Naru." Sasuke whispered, before going to the bedroom to change. When the door closed behind him, a blue eye cracked open.

"Welcome home, Sasu."

* * *

**End.**

**How was it? Good? Great? Holy shit, don't ever write again?**

**Please review and let me know!  
**


	3. Peaceful III

**And here we are. After some requests, the third and...-stares at audience- FINAL part of Peaceful.**

**I hope you all like it. This one switches POV's continuously, so I've written which POV it is at the top of each new section. So, you shouldn't get confused. Also, you know Murphy's Law? That bastard who always turns everything upside down when it's going your way? Yeah, I refer to him quite a bit.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

**Peaceful III  
**

**

* * *

~Naruto POV~**

Ugh, how can women actually _want _to be housewives?

Honestly, if I even look at a vacuum or dishtowel again, I'm going to _kill _someone.

That someone being Sasuke, since the bastard is the one who leaves me to clean everything.

Jerk.

"Naruto? You home?"

Speak of the devil.

"I'm in here, Sasu."

Now, I'm going to act all angry at him until he gives in and takes me out to dinner to that awesome ramen stand.

Here he comes. Come on, Uzumaki, put on your angry face.

...

"Something wrong?"

Yeah something's wrong! He's _totally _ruining my angry face! Why does he have to look so fucking _sexy _in that damn suit! Bastard, how am I supposed to keep up my angry face when he's so hot.

"Naruto? Are you having another inner monologue?"

Oh he's good.

"No."

Liar.

"You're lying."

He's _very _good.

"Teme. How was work?"

"Boring as hell. The stupid new guy messed up again."

Ha ha! Serves him right!

"But I got a raise as well, so it wasn't too bad."

Fuck you, Murphy! **(1)**

"A-ah, that's awesome."

"How was your day?"

Shitty. Boring. Fuck-me-sideways-dull.

"It was fine."

I really need to work on my honesty.

"I see you cleaned the house. It looks nice."

It had fucking better! I spent an hour just cleaning the lounge!

"Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do."

"Still haven't found another job?"

"No. Not yet."

Stupid boss. I spill _one _tray and he fires me in front of everyone.

...

Okay, so I did spill a tray of oysters all over the Mayor of Konoha, but it wasn't my fault! Someone tripped me, I'm _sure _of it! He shouldn't have fired me.

"Don't worry. You'll find work soon enough."

Aw, he's so sweet. Come give me some love!

...

"Mmmph."

"Mmph?"

"Mmnnmmnn."

"...Mn?"

_"Mmmmph!"_

"Mmm...Mmph!"

"Jesus Naru, we need to breathe! We're still humans!"

Oops. Got a little too enthusiastic with that kiss. But his lips are just so soft! And he tastes like mint.

"Sorry."

But score for me! He's blushing! I love making him blush!

"It's fine."

Of course it is! You got to kiss me, the most amazing Uzumaki Naruto-

"You're thinking out loud again, oh most amazing Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

Shit.

I should work on that too.

"Well, I am amazing!"

I hate that smirk. I'm going to find a way to erase the 'smirk' function from him.

"Whatever you say."

Bastard! How dare he mock my awesomeness! See if he gets any tonight!

"Naruto.."

Oh shit, he's using his bedroom voice. Must. Resist!

"Te-S-Sasu...don't touch me th-ah!"

Oh God that feels good! Mmnn! Right there!

"Heh, you always have such great reactions."

Bastard. But damn, his fingers have talent. Ah, shit I'm getting hot.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Let's move to the bedroom, shall we?"

Yes let- Fucking hell!

"Sasuke! Put me down!"

"No."

When did he learn a fireman's lift? What the fuck? He's slapping my ass? Oh the cocky bastard will pay!

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Not likely."

Arrogant prick!

I'm going to grab his head, and then I'm going to twist it around until his neck-...

...

...

Oh God that feels...Aaaah...

"Do you want a massage?"

Don't ask me that when you're giving me a hand-job asshole! I can barely think straight!

"Nngh! Ah, S-Sasuke!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

I swear, this guy is so good at multitasking it's freaky! I don't know anyone else who can use one hand to massage my shoulder, and the other to give me a...FUCK YES!

"Heh, getting excited are we?"

"Sasuke! H-hurry up!"

Fingers! Fingers! FUCKING GOD-LIKE FINGERS! YES!

"Don't rush this, babe. I want you to enjoy this."

I _AM _enjoying it! But I-AH-I want him so bad!

"Please, Sasu-babe! I need you!"

Ha, even _he _can't resist my bedroom look.

...

Holy fuck I've never seen anyone strip so fast. When did he take my clothes off anyway? I must have blanked out from the pleasure.

"Ready?"

He's always so kind. Never goes without permission.

"Yeah."

I might just...blank...out...a-...gain...AH!

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

The two men lay side by side on the bed, panting and sweaty, but fully satisfied after their activities.

Sasuke leant over and kissed Naruto's head tenderly.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered. Naruto smiled, wrapping his arm over Sasuke's waist.

"I love you too, Sasuke." He answered.

They smiled at one another, before there was a knock on the door. Sasuke cursed, standing up and reaching for a pair of pants.

"I forgot Kiba and Hinata were coming over. Aren't you and Hinata going shopping or something?" he asked the blonde who was also searching for some clothes.

"Yeah. She wants me to help her pick out a birthday gift for Kiba. You don't mind hanging out with him here do you? We'll be gone for an hour or two." He said, pulling on his orange shirt with a black swirl over the navel.

Sasuke shook his head, buttoning up his blue top.

"No, that's fine. I can get him to help move some of that shit out of the attic anyway." He smirked and Naruto laughed.

"Slave driver." He joked, poking Sasuke's head. The raven only smirked wider and went to answer the door.

When he pulled it open he was tackled to the floor.

"NARU!"

"K-Kiba!"

"Hey Dog-breath! Wrong person."

"Eh?"

"Get off me, you idiot!"

"EW! Uchiha germs! Agh, I'm gonna turn into a bastard! Help me Naru!"

Naruto laughed while Kiba pretended to clean his hands on the blonde's shirt. Hinata offered a hand to Sasuke, who took it gratefully and climbed to his feet.

"Ready to go, Hinata?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Hinata nodded shyly and waved goodbye to Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, which turned into a minute of making out when Sasuke pulled him back.

"Guys, you're going to make Hinata faint." Kiba said, and sure enough the poor girl was redder than a tomato. They pulled apart, Naruto grinning sheepishly.

"Right, sorry. Let's go. We'll be back later!" he called as he and Hinata headed for the car. Sasuke and Kiba waved before walking to the kitchen. Neither thought to lock the front door.

* * *

**~Kiba POV~**

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah, you got beer?"

"Yeah."

Good. If he'd said he _didn't_ have beer, I would've bolted. Sometimes I wonder how Naruto can stay with this stoic guy. But... I have seen Sasuke's more relaxed sighed, so I _guess _I can understand.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Hmm...looks safe. No poison or anything. Let's give it a taste.

...

Aaah...beer is good.

...

What's that smell?

"What the fuck are you doing Kiba?"

"You smell wierd."

"So you're just going to sniff me like a dog?"

"I want to know what you smell like...hang on..."

Hmmm...he smells like...

Fuck!...Literally!

"You smell like sex! You and Naru were _doing it_ before we arrived!"

"Hn. Nice work Sherlock."

Aw man, that's just awkward! It's not like I'm against gays or anything, it's just they're my best friends! Thinking about the two of them doing it makes me...

Gyaah!

Mental images! No! Bad brain!

"Ugh, I'm skipping dinner."

"Hn."

Smug asshole.

"So, what's new?"

Might as well keep conversation going. If I don't he'll probably try to get me to do some fucking manual labour or something.

"Not much. Got a raise, Naruto still hasn't found work, but other than that same old stuff."

Heh heh, I remember the moment Naru got canned. I was sitting there.

...

I suppose I _should _feel bad for tripping him up. He did get fired because of it.

But his face was priceless!

And what Naru don't know, won't hurt him.

"...?"

"What?"

"You have an evil look on your face. You're not planning on singing choir songs again are you?"

Dude, _one _time! One _fucking _time and he just won't let it go!

"No!"

"Good. My ears wouldn't be able to survive another round."

As I recall, he's the one who asked me to sing those damn things. He wanted to know what they sounded like.

Like I said before, a complete asshole.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you won't do any better!"

Not the best comeback but I'm too lazy to concentrate...what was that?

"Hn. I'd be way better than y-"

"Shut up."

Okay, normally I'd probably piss myself at that glare, but I'm sure I heard something.

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up! I think I hear something..."

No. I know I heard something. It sounded like the front door opening. Shit, did we forget to lock it?

"What's the time?"

"...eight thirty..why?"

"It's dark."

"Brilliant observation. Any more epiphanies hit you?"

Give me an _A_! Give me two _S_'s! Give me a _HOLE_! What's that spell? _SASUKE_!

...

Well, not really, but you get the picture.

"No man, I mean it's dark and I don't think we locked the door."

Oh now he gets it! He's gone all serious. Honestly, you'd think when I'm trying to be serious everyone else would-

There it was again! The sound of a footstep!

"You hear that?"

I can tell he's surprised I know how to whisper.

I'm a little surprised myself. Usually I shout everything. He nods.

We wait a bit. I'm trying to see if there's a strange smell in the air.

My senses have always been better than most.

...

Fuck.

"Sasuke, someone's here. I can smell sweat and dirt. And it's not from you."

Great.

We've got some ass in the house now.

Well, I'm not too concerned. Sasuke's a black belt and I've been in plenty street fights, so it's not like we're helpless.

I'm glad Hinata's not here. And Naruto too. After he was attacked last month he's easily shaken up, so he'd be pretty nervous in this situation.

"Where's your phone?"

Ha! I knew I should bring my phone. I remember taking it with me in the car and...

...

Murphy, I'm going to _kill _you one of these days.

"I-uh- left it in the car."

"Tch. Idiot."

Fuck you! Oh, wait, he didn't hear that.

"Fuck you!"

"Be quiet!"

Oops.

I knew I couldn't stay silent.

Ah shit, I can hear footsteps now.

Guess it's time to see our mystery guest.

"Well, well. Looks like I've found some mice to play with."

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Both boys turned to the entrance to the kitchen. Standing there was a tall, muscled man holding a long knife. His hair was silver and hung limply to his shoulders. He wore a bandana, and had a wicked leer on his face. His vest was torn in two, revealing a toned stomach.

He smirked at the frozen boys, raising the hand with the knife and tilting his head to the side.

"And it seems I've got two very pretty mice too." He sneered.

Sasuke grit his teeth, his fists clenching. Kiba growled low in his throat, forever true to Naruto's nickname for him.

"Oh my. It seems one of them is a puppy. How _sweet_." The man chuckled, the sound humourless.

"Get out of my house." Sasuke snapped. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually telling me what to do? In case you haven't figured it out, I'm a criminal, and I'm robbing you. Unless you want to get hurt, you'll shut the fuck up and stay in your seat."

Sasuke eyed the knife wearily as the man twirled it expertly in his hand.

He could tell that the man was dangerous. But both he and Kiba weren't pushovers. Plus this bastard was in his house.

His territory.

"I said get out of my house. Or else I'll call the cops." He said firmly. Kiba was still growling, his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed. The man smirked.

"I cut the phone lines." He said simply.

Sasuke swore in his head. There went that plan. His phone was broken, and he had yet to fix it. Kiba's phone was in the car with Hinata and Naruto.

Their neighbours were on vacation.

They were alone.

Fuck.

* * *

**~Sasuke POV~**

Shitting fuck flies.

This is so not what I need.

Some crazy, psycho with a fetish for animals standing in my kitchen door is definitely not on my 'want-to-have' list.

So far, the only thing on that list is Naruto.

Blonde hair...blue eyes...adorable pout-

...

Shit. The Dobe's short attention span must be rubbing off on me.

Focus, Sasuke, _focus_.

Crazy man in kitchen...

Aside from Kiba, that is.

"So, not so tough now are you?"

Wanna bet?

"Get the fuck out of my house."

There. Simple order.

He doesn't look happy. I didn't even think someone could get any uglier but that snarl is proving me wrong.

"You cocky little bitch."

Whoa. PMS much? Seriously, he's all teasing one moment and now he's spitting his words.

And Kiba's still growling. I've got to remember to get him to teach me that. It'll help when keeping perverts away from Naru.

Alright. Time to do what I do best.

Be a cocky little bitch.

"Are you deaf or is your brain to underdeveloped to understand the simple order I gave you. Perhaps if I dumb it down a bit more? How about 'Fuck off dickwad'? Does that register in that tiny organism known as a brain cell inside your fat head?"

I'm so dead.

"You fucking little piece of shit! You think you can get away with that? I'm going to cut your fucking balls off you fuck!"

I'm so fucking dead.

Kiba's shaking. He must be nervous...no wait...he's grinning.

Oh, he's laughing silently.

Geez, even when his life is in danger he still finds humour.

Just like Naruto.

...

I'm going to find a cure for this short attention span thing. Seriously. It's a health hazard.

Oh, shit he's still talking. What's he threatening?

"...off and then I'm going to shove them down your fucking throat and watch as you choke and on your own intestines!"

How lovely. Real romantic this one. The ladies must love him.

What?...Kiba's tugging on my sleeve.

...

Dude, I'm not telepathic. Staring meaningfully into my eyes won't let me see your thoughts.

"What?"

I hope he heard that. I used my softest voice.

Oh good he heard it.

"What should we do?"

Yes, let's ask _Sasuke_, because _Sasuke _knows everything. How the _fuck _should I know what to do!

"I don't know."

Cue the look of shock and horror.

"You don't know what to do?"

"Geez, I'm not superman. I don't know everything."

What the fuck is Kiba doing? He's pushing away from me. And what's with the finger-made cross?

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

Oh very funny. Ha ha ha.

Ass.

"Kiba, now's not the time to fuck around." I scold.

"You little fuckers!"

Ah, it seems our guest doesn't like being ignored.

Oh shit!

"Kiba look out!"

"FUCKING HELL!"

Fuck! Blood! Injured friend! Think fast Uchiha!

"Kiba!"

"I'm alright! He just got a scratch on me!"

We're running down the hall. The bastard burglar locked the front door. He's probably got the keys with him.

Hopefully we can find a weapon in another room.

"Here, little puppies!"

ANIMAL FETISH! ANIMAL FUCKING _FETISH _MAN!

"Bathroom! Quick!"

Kiba ducks into it just in time.

Close the door. Close it!

Yes!

"Fuck this is hurting! It's deeper than I thought!"

Shit. Get the medi-pack.

"Here. Hold your leg up and try to cut off the bleeding."

"Y-yeah."

Okay, rinse it a bit. Get the bandage out. Get some salve or whatever it's called. Gently dab it onto the wound-

"MOTHERFUCKER OW!"

"Shut up you wuss!"

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"No thanks. I don't do bestiality."

"...That's just gross."

"But true."

Okay, wrap it around like this, and add the little pin thingy. Done.

"Better?"

"It's not bleeding at least. But damn that stuff stings."

"Yea well, you're alive."

I'm sure that psycho will find us soon. Is there anything in here to use?

...

Orange scented toilet spray _can _be pretty lethal, I guess. Or maybe I can get Kiba to fart and light a match.

...

No. I don't want my house to explode.

Never mind.

"He's coming. I can hear him."

Fuck.

Need a plan. Need a plan.

I need to get this guy out before Naruto and Hinata come back.

I don't want them to get caught up in this situation.

"Sasuke? Have you got a plan?"

"I'm working on it. We need to get him out before the others come back."

"No shit! If that bastard tries to hurt Hina or Naru I'll fucking kill him."

"Me too. But let's try get him without committing murder."

"Yeah, whatever."

He's closer. I can hear his footsteps.

What's the time? How much longer will the other's be out?

Oh good, it's only eight fifty. We still got at least another hour.

"What's this?"

Hmm? He's talking to himself?

...

The psycho I mean. Not Kiba.

"I remember him...he's still alive is he?"

What the fuck is he talking about?

Don't look at me like I know the answer Kiba, I swear I'll hit you...

...

-SMACK-

"Ow! Bastard what the fuck?"

"Shh!"

FUCK! DOOR FUCKING GETTING SMASHED! SHIT!

"Shit! He's coming!"

"I know!"

Must run! Must move. Must think of plan!

Shit, he's got the door open.

"Found you!"

Singsong voice? He's so nuts.

Okay, here goes! That black belt better mean something!

-PUNCH-

YES!

"_BITCH_!"

I'm a man, dammit! I'm a bastard! A fucking awesome black belt holding _bastard_!

"Nice one Sasuke!"

"Yeah. Come on, he's getting up!"

Okay, let's see. I'm sure my dad's old army knife is in the bedroom drawer. If I can get that, at least we'll be on even ground.

"How's that little blonde bitch? Still alive even after I ripped his chest open?"

...

...

What. The. Fuck.

"I still remember the look on his face when I shoved this very same knife into his chest. He was in so much pain as his blood started pouring out. And I still remember the sound of him hitting the floor."

...

I should really breathe.

I should unclench my fists.

I should stop running towards him.

I really should.

But I'm not going to.

Because all I see is red.

* * *

**~Kiba POV~**

Fucking bastard!

This fucker is the one who attacked Naru.

I'm going to fucking kill him!

Wait up Sasuke!

Don't think you're going to get him all to yourself!

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

The two boys charged, their fists clenched and raised and their mouths pulled back into raging snarls.

The criminal, whom they now recognized as someone named Mizuki, grinned as they approached and raised his knife, showing off the gleaming metal.

Sasuke reached him first, and swung his fist forward, aiming for his face. Mizuki dodged it.

Kiba's leg swung down, and narrowly missed Mizuki's shoulder as he ducked to the side. He laughed as they kept going, sending punch after punch after kick at him.

He dodged them all, some of them coming close but never quite hitting him.

He was still free for a reason.

"Fuck! Die!" Kiba growled, swinging his fist around at the same time Sasuke sent his knee forward.

The double attack worked. Mizuki didn't decide which one to dodge first in time, and they both made contact. Kiba's fist smashed into his face while Sasuke's knee hit his stomach dead on.

Mizuki was sent backwards, slamming into the wall.

Kiba lunged forwards, ramming his own elbow into Mizuki's chest. Sasuke punched his face once, twice, three times before ramming both fists into the bastard's already bruised stomach.

Mizuki grunted and choked, doubling over.

Sasuke saw the knife clatter to the ground, and with a growl he snatched it up, still seeing red. He swung it up, ready to cut the fucker's head off when-

* * *

**~Kiba POV~**

I saw him raise the knife, and some sane part of myself I had no idea existed kicked in.

"WAIT!"

I grabbed his wrist, just in time.

_Fuck_, that was close.

The blade is touching the guy's neck. There's even a small line of blood.

This guy has no idea how lucky he is.

Oh, death glare. I _might _piss myself at that one.

"Why the fuck did you stop me? This fucking piece of shit is the same one that almost killed Naruto!"

"I know that! But if you kill him not only will you stoop down to his level but you'll fucking go to jail! How do you think Naruto would _feel _knowing you killed someone because of him?"

I gotta say, I can be pretty smart sometimes.

That seemed to have gotten to him. Yep, he's relaxing a bit.

"...You're right. He wouldn't want that."

"Damn fucking straight! Naru's probably already forgiven this fuck for what he did."

"...yeah...but I haven't."

"Neither have I. But we can take revenge by putting him behind bars."

Of course, how we're going to do that, I have no fucking clue. We got no phones, and I don't think it's smart to leave one of us alone in the house with him.

We should tie this fuck up though.

Where's the rope?

* * *

**~Sasuke POV~**

That was so close.

I'm glad Kiba stopped me...

At least I think I am.

But he's right. Naruto wouldn't want me to kill him, no matter how much he deserves it.

Speaking of, what should we do?

"Sasuke, where's a rope or something? Let's tie him up."

"Ah. There's some rope in the pantry."

"Okay. Think you can watch him without committing an unforgivable sin?"

"Sure."

...

...

...

What the hell is that idiot doing? Taking a shower or what? He's been gone for ten minutes.

"KIBA?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

"THE ROPES ALL TANGLED!"

"...WHY IS IT TANGLED? IT WASN'T WHEN I HUNG IT UP!"

"...I-UH-KIND OF TRIPPED AND DROPPED IT AND THEN TANGLED IT UP WHEN I STOOD UP."

Idiot. So that's what that noise was earlier.

"IDIOT!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"NOT WITHOUT NARUTO!"

"...GROSS!"

It's so fun to fuck with him.

Oh, the psycho is waking up.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP KIBA! HE'S COMING ROUND!"

"THEN FUCKING HIT HIM!"

I can do that.

-WHACK-

"...I HEARD THAT FROM HERE! YOU DIDN'T SMASH HIS SKULL DID YOU?"

...

...uuuuh...

"MAYBE. I'M NOT SURE."

"FUCK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL HIM!"

"I SAID MAYBE DICKHEAD!"

"..Fuck, you're unbelievable. How does Naruto put up with you." Kiba finally comes back with a nice, untangled rope in his hands.

"Here, catch."

Okay, let's see. Loop it around his chest and arms. Wind it down to his stomach and back up, and then add the knot, or two-

"Does everything have to be perfect with you? It's like you're reading instructions in your mind or something.

...

"..."

"...you...don't actually do that..._right_?"

-cough-

"Geek! Nerd!"

"Fuck you Inuzuka."

Ass.

"Sasuke! We're home!"

...

Aw fuck.

* * *

**~Naruto POV~**

Unbelievable.

Unbe-fucking-lievable.

I spend the whole day cleaning up the house, only to come home and find it a mess.

And on top of that to find my sexy boyfriend and best friend standing next to some guy tied up.

What a day.

"...What's going on?"

There's something familiar about the guy in ropes. The hair and bandana seem familiar.

"You're back! Did you enjoy your trip?"

Kiba...you've never been good at lightening the mood and dodging questions.

"Uh...we went to the _shops_. That's more of an outing than a trip. Now what's going on? Who's that?"

Hinata's fidgeting. She's nervous.

I'm pretty nervous too.

After all, it's not normal to find you boyfriend tying up some stranger in the hallway of your once-upon-a-time spotless house.

Right?

...

Didn't think so.

"Well, you see...that's actually a funny story..."

Is he joking?

"Kiba...I'm a prankster. I know funny. And from the state of this house, I can tell there's nothing funny about this. Now either you two tell us what the fuck is going on, or I'm going to take Hinata out again."

And I would. I would leave them to deal with this mess on their own. I don't appreciate lies.

...

Tell me to practice what I preach and I'll kill you.

And why does Sasuke look really worried? Geez, does he hate it when I go out with Hinata that much?

"Fine."

Oh good! Sasuke's going to sing!

"Naruto, this man broke into our house and tried to kill us. We managed to subdue him, but he cut the phone lines so we haven't been able to call the police."

...

Breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

...

FUCKING HELL!

"Are you okay? Why didn't you run? Why stay? Oh God, if he hurt you I'm going to kill him!"

Check for wounds! No, nothing on his cheek or face. Torso if fine. Butt is fine too. Legs, arms, everything is fine!

Thank goodness.

"K-Kiba! Your leg!"

NO!

"Kiba! Are you okay?"

"Eheh...I'm fine. Sasuke bandaged me up."

Reward time.

"Mmph!"

Shut up and enjoy the kiss dammit! He's lucky I'm not kicking his ass for being so reckless!

God, I'm so glad he's alright. If something had happened to him...I don't know what I'd do...

...

No, stay away from those types of thoughts. He's alive. They're both alive and fine.

Well, Kiba's got a huge cut on his leg but he's alive. That's the important thing.

"Ugh.."

That bastard, fucking piece of shit! How dare he break into _MY _house, hurt _MY _best friend and try to kill _MY _boyfriend!

I'm going to kick his ass!

I'm going to kick his motherfucking a-

"Well hello there. We meet again."

...

...

...No way.

...Not...possible.

...

Murphy...I _really _hate you.

* * *

**~Sasuke POV~**

Oh shit.

I didn't want Naruto to see this bastard again.

Fuck he's gone white! Please don't go into shock or anything.

"Naru?"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, come on Foxy! Talk to us man!"

Shit, his breathing is shallow. He's shaking.

Of course he's shaking! He must be terrified. This is the same bastard that almost killed him last month!

"Come on Naru, snap out of it. I'm here." I can only try to talk him out of his shock.

"S-Sasuke...It's...it's h-him..."

"I know. I didn't want you to see him. Let's go. Come on, babe, let's go to the kitchen."

It takes a lot to move him. He's kind of frozen. Just..a little bit...more..

There we go. He's moving again. But he's still so pale.

"Kiba, please get your phone and call the cops."

"Got it. Hina, where's my phone?"

"I-in the c-cubby h-hole!"

"Do you think you could fetch it? I don't want to leave this guy alone."

"R-right!"

Okay, into the kitchen we go.

...

Or not! Dammit, I forgot there were bloodstains from Kiba here!

"S-S-Sasuke!"

"Shit, sorry! Let's go to the bedroom instead!"

Quickly, man, quickly! Get him to the bedroom!

Okay...now to calm him down a bit. He's still shaking really badly.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Sasuke held Naruto close as they lay down on the bed. The blonde was still shaking, but he tried to still them.

Sasuke gently stroked his hair, muttering soothing sounds and placing feather light kisses on his face.

"I...I didn't want to see him...Ever again." Naruto muttered after a while. Sasuke nodded in understanding, placing another kiss on his forehead. Naruto sighed and snuggled closer to him, allowing Sasuke's warmth to calm his newly frazzled nerves.

They could hear Kiba talking in the hallway, as well as a few choice words from the bastard Mizuki. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to listen to that, so he quickly got up.

He stuck his head out into the corridor. Kiba saw him and nodded, still holding a phone to his ear. Sasuke returned the nod and ducked back inside the room, closing the door and drowning out any more noise. He returned to the bed where Naruto attached himself to him like a leech.

"...Are you okay?" Sasuke asked after a moment. Naruto hummed, his face buried in Sasuke's chest.

"I almost killed him." Sasuke whispered. Naruto tensed, his head turning up until nervous blue eyes clashed with dark onyx.

"W-what?"

"I almost killed him. When I realized who he was, I was so angry. All I could see in my mind was the image of you in that alleyway. It drove me mad and I wanted to make him pay. When he dropped the knife I picked it up. I was so close to cutting his head off." Naruto flinched. Sasuke resumed stroking his hair to calm him.

"But you didn't..." the blonde said, confusion in his voice. Sasuke sighed.

"No. I didn't. I _tried_, but Kiba stopped me. He told me that you wouldn't want that. He said I'd only go to jail and end up hurting you more."

Naruto held him closer.

"Good old Dog-breath." He muttered, a slight chuckle escaping his throat. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

...

The police arrived soon, and took a very angry, very loudly-cursing Mizuki away. When they were gone, Kiba and Hinata decided to leave. After insisting that he was going o be fine, Kiba gave Naruto a tight hug, bumped fists with Sasuke (much to the other's surprise-Sasuke _never_ did that sort of thing) and left with Hinata in tow.

After closing and locking the door, checking it twice just to be safe, Sasuke returned to the bedroom to find Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, topless. He was wearing his favourite pyjama pants-the orange ones- and nearby was the fox plushie from Sakura.

Sasuke was vaguely reminded of the time he came home to find Naruto asleep on the couch with those exact items with him.

"Hey babe. You feeling okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded, but he bit his lower lip nervously. Sasuke, noticing this, walked over and caressed his cheek. "What's wrong Naru?"

"...You could've died today." Naruto whispered, his eyes lowered. Sasuke frowned.

"No. I couldn't have. It was two against one, and the both of us knew how to fight. Even if we hadn't subdued him, we would've been able to hold him off or run away. There was no chance of either of us dying." He said firmly. Naruto looked up, mouth open and ready to argue, but Sasuke cut him off with a quick kiss. Naruto moaned into it, his eyes closing.

Sasuke stroked his cheek while moving his own mouth against Naruto's. For a moment, they simply stayed that way, one sitting on the bed, the other kneeling down, and their mouths pressed together.

When oxygen-the thing they really wished wasn't necessary- was calling, they broke apart, panting slightly.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, thinking how lucky he was to have Sasuke there with him. He smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow raising. Naruto shook his head.

"Just...I really, really love you, Sasuke." He said, and his smile widened until his eyes closed. Sasuke blinked, before a grin broke out on his own face.

"I really, really love you too, Naruto." He said, and leant forwards for another kiss.

They shared passionate kisses that slowly grew more and more heated until they were naked on the bed, already planning on something much more intimate that mere kissing.

* * *

**~Naruto POV~**

Once again, I'm breathless. Sasuke has a way of doing that to me.

He's lying next to me, sound asleep. I can't really blame him.

Our earlier...uh..._activities_... even left _me _exhausted.

It's late. Well, more like early. I think the clock says two thirty, but I can't be sure.

Tonight was rather stressful. I didn't think I'd ever see that man again, but sometimes life is a bitch.

And Murphy is a bastard. I hate him.

But when Sasuke is here with me, lying by my side like this...I guess life isn't all that bad after all.

...

But I still hate Murphy. That fucker must die.

...

The moon is full. I can see it through the opening in our curtains. It's so beautiful.

So pale, and mysterious...seemingly lonely but at the same time welcoming.

Kind of like Sasuke.

It's funny. Often our friends have compared us to the sun and moon. They say I'm always bright and warm, and always make everything seem lighter. And they say Sasuke is cold and distant, offering a pale glow on life that keeps us standing but questioning at the same time.

But that's not entirely correct.

Sometimes, Sasuke is like the sun. He becomes warm and welcoming, bringing a greater brightness to the things around me...making everything clear and vibrant.

He's my sun. He's my moon.

He's my world.

And I know that I'm his. He's told me that before. He told me that tonight.

He leant down from his spot above me, panting and flushed and as breathless as I was. And he whispered into my ear "You are my everything. You're my whole world, and I can't live without you."

Those words brought tears to my eyes, but he kissed them away and held me closer.

I love him.

So much sometimes I feel slightly overwhelmed by it.

But it's great.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

He's so peaceful when he's asleep. Like nothing can disturb him.

...

The moon really makes his skin seem to glow. It's like he's surrounded by a light...like a full body halo.

He's so amazing.

I want to touch his cheek, but I'm afraid to disturb him.

...

Oh well, if he wakes up, I'll just kiss him in apology.

...

His skin is so soft.

"Mmmn.."

Heh heh. He sounds so childish when he groans like that.

I wonder what he's dreaming about.

"...Nnmm..."

Hm?

"..N..Naru..."

...I can't stop smiling! He's dreaming of me!

...

I wonder if it's naughty?

...

Nah, his face is way too relaxed for that. It's not a wet dream.

...

Pity.

...

Heh, he likes it when I stroke his cheek. He keeps nuzzling my hand.

It's so cute.

Maybe I should take a picture?

...

...Where's my camera?

...Oh, it's over there.

Damn.

Maybe my phone?

...Hmm...let's see...options...camera...new picture...hmmmmmm...

-click-

There we go.

Oh, he's so going to kill me for this!

...

I'll set this as my wallpaper.

...Heh, I'm so gonna get it in the morning.

...

I still can't believe my luck, though. I've been dating Sasuke for little over a month. Yet, it feels like eternity. I feel like I've always been with him, always been in his heart the way he is in mine.

...

And maybe I was.

Maybe all those years we thought we were just best friends, we were already something more.

Maybe.

I'm getting tired. Too tired to think of all this profound crap. I'll save it for another time.

For now, I'm just glad Sasuke's here with me, by my side.

And I hope...no...

I _know_ he'll be by my side for a long time.

Isn't that right...Sasuke?

* * *

**END.

* * *

**

**And so we come to the end. You can let your imaginations run free. If not then think of it this way- "Naruto and Sasuke live happily together for the rest of their lives." **

**(1) - yeah, like I said in the beginning, Murphy is mentioned. And I really hate him. Stupid Murphy and his stupid Law.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! I love you all! *throws cookies***

**Special thanks to GothicLolita333 and Hotohorikakashi! You guys made the third part possible!**

**Many thanks again! Hope to see you all again in another story!**

**Oyasumi!**


End file.
